


In Their Eyes

by Sins_Writes



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Angst with a Happy Ending, Atlas CEO Rhys, Bottom Rhys (Borderlands), Clubbing, Handsome Jack (Borderlands) Being an Asshole, Handsome Jackpot, In Public, Jack is a Dumbass, M/M, Porn, Porn With Plot, Public Sex, Sex Club, Strippers & Strip Clubs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:47:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26013619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sins_Writes/pseuds/Sins_Writes
Summary: Jack and Rhys were together 10 years before Jack lied, breaking them up.  Its been a year, and Jack wants Rhys more than ever.its been one year and Meg has a plan to get Rhys back. Throw a party on the Handsome Jackpot, but only invite Rhys...Lets see how they get out that year of sexual frustration.
Relationships: Handsome Jack & Rhys (Borderlands), Handsome Jack/Rhys (Borderlands)
Kudos: 47





	In Their Eyes

Jack was pissed. More than pissed, he was fucking LIVID. He swore the next damn person to approach him was going to get airlocked into the next goddamn century. He stomped his way back to his office, the footsteps echoing down the hall causing all Helios employees to cower in a corner, hiding from potential death. 

Doors were not open fast enough for Jack, in fact, he almost blew the damn door off his office for being too goddamn slow. Slamming tit behind him-which fucking moved at snails pace- Jack sank into his chair and pressed the com system. 

“Meg. Cancel all my meetings before I shoot every last person on this ship.” 

Jack could hear the sigh Meg gave him, and if that didn’t piss him off more-

“Did you just  _ SIGH _ at me. Ill have you fucking KNOW I will airlock you so fast, your fucking gf won’t even know your gone.” 

“Jack. We both know I am the best damn assistant you have. So cut the crap. What did he do this time.” 

Jack pinched the bridge of his now remembering how the damn Atlas CEO strutted into his meeting, interrupting his speech, basically admitted to stealing his ideas, and then flashing the profit numbers to every CEO on the planet, embarrassing him. 

“He fucking  _ stole _ my ideas. Who the fuck DOES that.” 

Heels clicked across the marble floor before meg sauntered into the office, a cup of coffee in her hand. Walking up to him, she held out what clearly was just milk and sugar and smiled. 

“You know your ex is a piece of shit right?” Meg commented as Jack arched his brow. 

“Yeah. I fucking do. but...I love him.” 

Meg winced from what Jack assumed was the pained look on his face. Rhys Strongfork. His now ex. It had only been a year, but Jack never stopped wanting him over and over. Every meeting, every call, every fucking time his name popped up, Jack would feel his heart ripping from his fucking chest. Goddamn it, he just wanted him back more than ever, but he understood. Jack betrayed him, and there was no going back from that. 

“Meg. Am I a good guy?”

Meg coughed sitting on the edge of his desk. 

“Hell no. Jack. You are an asshole.” 

“Tch” 

Meg pushed her glasses up on her face and grabbed the sugar milk from Jack's hand. 

“Don’t you  _ tch _ me.You know damn well you are an asshole. But, I clearly love you enough to stick around so I guess that makes me the crazy one.” 

She sipped the coffee and made a face of disgust before pushing it back in Jack’s hands, her eyes had a hint of a smile. 

  
  


“You know something… that boy won’t admit it… be he still loves you. And I have an idea on how to get him back.” 

***

Sex, money and drugs. That was the smell emitting from the sleazy club in the casino. Lights were low, smoke covering the air, people fucking in the corner or while they played the slots. Some people were dressed to the occasion, their best suits disheveled as strippers grinded against them. Girls were dripping in diamonds, while men snaked their arms around their waist hoping to get a taste of something they knew they weren’t able to touch without money. 

Rhys was disgusted. Every time he stepped foot in this casino, he was reminded over and over again of  _ him.  _ Then again, it was called The Handsome Jackpot. Stepping around a couple who was clearly making out against the bar, Rhys made his way up to one of the open stools. 

“What can I get for you sugar?” 

Rhys grimace.  _ Not only did he have to be here, but another ex of that bastard was working as well.  _

“Moxxi. What brings you here?” 

Moxxi was sporting her carnival look, the black eye makeup dripping from her eyes with red painted lips. She smirked as she poured a gold liquid into a shot glass, the rim coated in gold flaked sugar. 

“Oh you know. Jack has offered to pay me triple, as long as I keep his customers happy, if you know what I mean.” 

The wink made Rhys sick to his stomach. He did know. Because he had accidentally walked in on her multiple times when he used to come here for Jack. The image of her riding disgusting gold diggers was enough to make his stomach roll whenever he smelled the faint scent of her perfume. 

“Fuck. disgusting… Anyways. Where is everyone. I was told this was supposed to be a party. But all I see is Pandora trash and you.” 

Moxxi faked a pout, “Ouch Suga. You hurt me. Comparing me to trash? You know I am better than these “high rollers” anyday.” 

Rhys let out a huffed laugh, downing the gold shot in one go, the fruity liquid drenching his throat. He could feel the alcohol hit him quickly, a benefit only supplied by Hyperion. 

“Moxxi. You know why I am here don’t you. This wasn’t just any get together. He is here...isn’t he.” 

The customers around Rhys were getting anxious as Moxxi continued to pay attention to him, her eyes grazing against his as she let out a soft smile. 

“Honey. I am going to admit something to you. Me? Nisha? That nasty ex of his who had Angel? We are nothing compared to you. Jack was  _ happy  _ with you, sugar. Happier than he was with any of us. I’m sure you are the only one who has seen the real Jack, Rhys.” 

His heart hurt. It hurt because he knew he saw the real Jack. The Jack who peppered him with kisses in between threatening his colleagues to death. The Jack who drew him a bath after a long day of work. The Jack who whispered his name on those lips Rhys loved kissing. Hell, the Jack he fell in love with was the real Jack. Not the liar he pretends to be.

“Then he shouldn’t have fucking lied.” 

Moxxi only flashed a sad smile which told Rhys the conversation was over.The music in the club was starting to pound heavier, the stench of sex filling his nose as more people took to the dance floor to grind their sweaty bodies against each other to the new Digby Vermouth song that was tearing through the room. 

The drink was starting to take its toll, the alcohol swirling in his head as he stood from the bar and took to the dance floor. Rhys knew he was a lightweight...but this felt  _ different.  _ He felt  _ good. _

He could feel his hips sway with the beat as he moved towards the center of the dance floor. Guys had their tongues down other guys' throats. Women were sucking on each other. Older men were palming their cocks to the sexy blonde who was stripping in the middle. It was pure ecstasy, and Rhys? Well he was going to indulge himself. 

How could he not...with his ex boyfriends face plastered on every wall. The same posters that Rhys kept in his bedroom. The same damn posters he has coated in release over and over again for the past year. Fuck. Why did Jack have to be a dirty  _ liar.  _

Rhys grinded to the music, his ass coming into contact with someone, his mind blank. Rough hands gripped his hips as he leaned his head back into a hard chest. He imagined Jack's hands, those strong all too big hands, sliding up his sides until they wrapped around his chest. The stranger's mouth was wet on his neck sucking what Rhys could only imagine was going to be a very purple mark. His body shuddered as he thought about Jack's lips, the rough lips that took him every night for 10 years. 

Rhys could feel a large cock twitch against his ass as they continued to grind to the music, their bodies swaying against each other while the stranger hooked onto his hips and brought him close. A hot tongue licked a long stripe up to Rhys ear, his eyes closing as he shuddered. 

_ “Kitten…” _

Rhys stopped. The music pounding all too loud in his ears.  _ He was hot, so hot… why was he hot? That voice…. _ His body felt like it was on fire, his cock painfully hard as the liquor went straight to his groin. 

Rhys turned and met the eyes of the man he wanted more than anything in this damn world. 

“Jack.” 

Rhys tried his damnedest to say that straitlaced, but it came out as a moan and Jack looked at him hungrily. His hands were on him before he could say anything, dragging him from the dance floor and slamming him against the wall. People around them broke apart as they saw Jack, scurrying from them as the lighting shifted to a deep red. The music was now low, a sultry sound setting a mood that Rhys didn’t want to be in. But he couldn’t help it, he wanted him. He wanted Jack. 

“Fuck kitten. You ass is just like I remember.” 

Jack turned Rhys and put his hands against the wall. Jack's hand encompassed his wrists as he slid in until his chest was touching Rhys’ back, his breath hot against his ear. 

“You are so fucking sexy. Wearing the suit I bought you.” 

Rhys shivered, his body aching for more. He reflexively arched his ass out meeting Jacks crotch, his mouth hanging open for Jack's fingers to slip in with ease. Rhys didn’t even care they were out in public, he was tired of the bullshit. Tied of fucking a fake cock. He wanted the real thing. 

Jack's digits slid deeper down Rhys throat until he was gagging on Jack’s knuckles, spit drizzling down the corners of his mouth. 

“Fuck. I am so goddamn hard for you Rhysie.” 

Rhys tried to break free from Jack’s grip on his wrists. His cock was so painfully hard, he craved release. He could feel Jack’s length tented against his trousers, he needed it. WANTED it. 

_ “-ack”  _

The name was muffled around fingers, but Jack understood pulling them from Rhys mouth, a line of saliva following. 

  
“Rhys turned his head back to meet the face he so missed. He could see how aroused Jack was, his breath coming out in small pants. 

_ “Need your cock. Now.”  _

Jack nodded, released his palms and went straight to his belt. Rhys followed suit, doing his best to fumble with the buttons of his slacks until they were sliding around his ankles, presenting his ass to Jack. 

“Rhys. fuck… is that a  _ plug _ ?!” 

Rhys blushed heavily as he slowly pulled the black plug with a giant Hyperion H on the back. His ass gripped around the base as it released with a sloppy pop, lube dripping down to his balls. Dropping the toy on the ground, Rhys leaned against the wall and spread his winking hole for Jack to see. 

“Now. No time. Been waiting. FUCK ME JACK.” 

The people around them were paying attention as Jack released his cock from it restraint, the head already crying out for more. Jack lined it up with Rhys rim, his hands on his hips. 

“Ready baby?” 

Rhys didn’t even hesitate, he arched back sinking onto Jacks cock in one go, the loud moan ripping from his throat. Jack shuddered and the audience around them gasped, removing their own dicks at the scene. Women had their hands in their panties, the guys stroking their cocks as Jack started fucking Rhys right there against the wall. Their wails and moans loud enough to pull people from the dance floor to watch. Rhys loved it. He wanted eyes on him as Jack fucked his channel over and over, until the man was so deep in his guts Rhys almost orgasmed right then and there. 

“JACK. FUCK. YES RIGHT THERE.” 

Jack arched up, dragging his cock from Rhys and slamming back in abusing the man’s prostate until he felt his orgasm teetering on the edge. 

“RHYS BABY. GOING TO CUM.” 

Rhys started moving his hips, milking Jack as he cried out from being split open. Jack didn’t even last more than a few seconds before he was filling Rhys’s belly, his cock unloading deep inside. 

Rhys literally screamed, as he painted the club wall in ropes of white, the audience around him moaning as they too came. The floor was covered as Jack hunched over and buried his face into Rhys’ neck. 

“Baby..fuck...penthouse...now.” 

Rhys nodded, slowly hissing as he pulled off of Jack’s cock. Grabbing the plug, he sank it deep into his abused hole causing Jack to go wide eyed. They both adjusted their pants and looked at the now panting audience. 

“THE FUCK YOU SCUM LOOKING AT. GO PAY THE BARTENDER FOR THE SHOW. ASSHOLES. OR IMMA SHOOT EVERY LAST ONE OF YOU.” 

Rhys smiled as they headed out of the club, Moxxi throwing him a knowing wink. 

***

“Rhys.. I am sorry.” 

Jack was on his knees, hugging Rhys legs as he sobbed sorrys and pleases. Honestly, it was empowering, but Rhys wasn’t here to hear those words again. He wanted honesty. He wanted the truth. 

“Why did you lie Jack.”

Jack peeled himself from Rhys and Sat back on his heels and looked up. 

“I wanted to marry you.” 

Rhys paused. 

“What?! THE FUCK?!” 

Jack avoided his eyes. 

“I wanted to marry you...so I… lied. I sold Hyperion weapons under the table to Tourge so I could buy you everything you wanted. I didn’t sell ATLAS tech. But by the time you found out, you were gone and I was fucking broken.” 

Rhys laughed, he actually laughed. 

“Are you fucking SERIOUS?! You told me you sold Atlas secrets. The ones I told you?!” 

Jack grimace. 

“I lied… because you left. And I was too damn proud to be the one broken up with.” 

Rhys put his hand on his forehead, the giggles bursting from his chest. Sinking to his knees he gripped Jack's cheeks and forced him to look into his mismatched eyes.

“We are so FUCKING stupid. We literally tore each other to threads for a fucking year only because you could man up and god damn propose?! You leaked Atlas tech. I stole your damn ideas. We literally, unintentionally, made ourselves the most powerful weapons companies in all of the fucking galaxy. Fuck Jack. What the HELL were you thinking?!” 

Jack smiled, placing a chaste kiss on Rhys lips, pulling him in. 

“I wasn’t thinking.” 

Rhys sighed, sinking into the embrace, his heart pounding. 

“I love you Jack You stupid Hyperion CEO.” 

“I love you too, Rhys. You goddamn beautiful Atlas CEO” 

**Author's Note:**

> Crack oneshot because HORNY ON THE BRAIN. 
> 
> I hope you had fun reading! I don't have a beta so I apologize for errors!
> 
> Kudos and Comments FUEL ME. PLEASE LEAVE THEMMMM


End file.
